Double Trouble
by AllianceofSpire
Summary: Damion heads into Palindar Fields, to encounter a strange boy... or boys.


_**Chapter 3**_

_**Double Trouble**_

Damion fell to the ground from the impact of the object. He jumped up and looked inside his pouch The tabby cat from before leaped out and started rubbing up against his leg. Damion shook it off and started on his way again, until the cat started to follow him. "He must be looking for Kasen..." Damion bent over and started to stroke its half bald half furry head. The cat let out a stratchy pur and then saw a mouse and darted after it. Damion let off a weak smile, but then realized what he must do. He began to run again, out of the town exit.

Damion had never been farther south than the town. He had no clue what he was going to run into, but he had to save Kasen. He came to a steep hill that sloped down into what he came to think was Palindar Fields. He heard many stories about ghosts from fallen soldiers had haunted those who traveled through the plain. He had also rememberd Kasen telling him about his father being killed around here. He unsheathed Masamune, preparing for the worst. He walked cautiously through the low field, looking all around. After about twenty minutes, Damion saw a red, burning light coming from a distance. He dashed towards it and found a boy, about a year younger than him. The boy was dressed in a red long sleeve shirt with brown shorts with frayed ends and white shoes. He was dancing around the red fire unaware of Damion's presence.

Damion began to approach the boy and steped on a twig, letting out a snap. The boy quickly turned around and looked Damion in the eyes. The boy began to laugh and suddenly the fire went out. The field got real dark, and not much was to be seen. Damion could only here footsteps running all around him. He finally heard a small voice come from behind him. Damion swiftly turned around to see the boy again, but he was wearing a blue and black flannel button up shirt over a grey t-shirt. He was also wearing baggy faded jeans over black shoes. There was a cold feeling surging out from the boy. The boy began to let out a small cry, saying "Why did you come here... Go away, or you'll be taken over..." Damion took a step forward, slowly lowering down Masamune. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to get out of here, my friend was taken and I..." "Leave! Do you not understand me?! Go! Now!" Damion had a confused look upon his face and then felt a burning feeling coming from behind him.

He turned back around again and saw the boy again. Confused at this, he know saw that instead one boy, there was two. The one with a hot pressence spoke. "Please, do not mind my brother, this place has made him a little screwy, if you know what I mean." He had a big smile across his face the whole time he was talking. "Who are you two, I'm a bit confused here." The burning boy stuck out his hand still grinning widely. "My name is James and that is my twin brother Garrett. We have been living in this field for quite some time now... don't know why." Damion took his hand slowly and then looked back at the cold boy. "Is he going to be ok? It seems he doesn't want me to be here." "Well, I don't want you to be here neither, actually I think it's about time you leave. Ain't that right Garrett?" Damion looked back at him suprised, not believing what he had just heard. "Let's kill him James... I told him to leave..." "Not a bad idea bro, let's get him!" Damion raised up Masamune and knocked away both of their kicks. Damion skidded back and yelled at the two. "Are you both crazy!? I didn't do anything and you just try and attack me!" "Hahaha. You're a fool, I guess you don't know what this place does to you. Me and Garrett came strolling through here one day and this phantom appeared out of no where. He took us both under control and poof! We are to do his killing now!" James looked at Damion with that same smile and raised one hand in the air. "I think this guy needs to be warmed up, then we can start the show!"

A sizzling smoke came from his palm and in a few seconds a big burst of flame shot out of the smoke. It formed into a ball and James began to laugh. He pulled his arm back and launched it at Damion. Damion went into action and took a slice at the fireball and made it shoot out into two halves skimming his ears. "I don't want to fight you two.", said Damion. "Then just give up to make this easier for us.", snickered James. Garrett took a step forward and held out both hands, with a flash, a icy blue funnel was growing in his hands. "He won't be able to dodge my eternal frost..." The funnel sank in and then shot out in a beam of ice towards Damion. Instinctly, Damion rolled to the side and looked up to the two twins. "Please, don't make me angry, I don't want to hurt you..." James leaned back his head and burst into laugh. "Does he actually think he can HURT us?! Ahahahahaha, he's the biggest fool we've met, eh Garrett." He dropped his head back down and gave a wink to his brother. "How about we show him our Double Wave? That'll surely shut him up." Garrett let off a little grin. "Yes... That will work nicely..." They put both of their hands together and a blue and red funnel grew. It's force was so heavy Damion could feel the burning fire and the freezing ice all over his body.

Both of the boys yelled with rage and instantly a giant beam blasted at Damion. Damion could feel his darkness rise, he couldn't resist it, it was pulsating so fast. His eyes went black and his thoughts were corrupted by the darkness.

_They know nothing of my power, those little fools... I'll show them what they are dealing with!_

Damion yelled his lungs dry and a thick black shield incased his entire body. The burning and freezing beam made impact with the dark shield and an explosion errupted around the entire area. The ground shook and the field was partially lit up. As the smoke settled, Damion was standing there panting, while he saw the two boys unconsious, laying on the ground. He walked over to them and crouched down next to the twins. He saw a near invisible smog lift out of both of them and fade into the wind.

_It must have been the phantom James had described before. I bet if I bring these two out of the dark field, they'll go back to their normal selves._

He picked both of them up and rested them on both of his shoulders. He walked on, into the black plains, searching for the exit. Possibly to find Kasen at the end of the dark field...


End file.
